Dude! Where's my car?
by sloth master
Summary: Trunks is sweet 16 and has entered a new yr at school. what will happen when he will be faced with his own fears. Will he be brave enough to admit his feelings...or will he turn away from his destiny?
1. hey mamma

The alarm clock buzzed angrily for the 5th time before a lazy hand shot out from underneath the pile of creased, white sheets.

"Shit!" I cursed as I accidentally knocked over the alarm clock, which fell with a thud to the floor.

I wearily got out of bed and onto the floor onto my hands and knees to scramble the pieces of plastic I would have earlier described as an alarm clock. The bed got made clumsily with my one hand while my other was trying to assemble the clock.

"mmmm..phwmmmm...." I mmmed through a mouthful of cereal while listening to my mp3 player. I quickly swallowed and burst into the lyrics.....

"hey mamma...(la la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty mama  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
  
I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
Im a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of new  
The true niggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never decease (NOO)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all know, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hard without bodyguards  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru)will.i.am  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the drama)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)  
  
We the big town stumpas, and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumps in your trunk trunkas  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)  
Dont wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize tts  
(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
Now she be, Fergie, from the crew  
B.E.P., come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(so come on papa, dance to the drama)  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
no fakin i know you see me shakin  
and the way i break it down i got the whole world quakin  
Off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter steady are you ready.  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
  
But the race is not, for the swift  
But who really can, take control of it  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be thhhheeerre  
til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
Tippa is ouuuuuut  
  
Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
everytime you sit there i hear, bling bling  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
grinding, and winding  
and the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
and we dance and dance to the dancehall riddim  
and we're really to nice, it finga lickin'  
like rice and peas and chicken stuffing  
  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la ...)" the song ended and I washed my bowl and stuffed the cereal box into the cupboard.

"TRUNKS!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE THIS DOOR NOW! YOUR GONNA BE LATE. THE BUS IS HERE!" my mom shouted from the shower upstairs.

"BYE MOM! C YA!" I shouted back and grabbed my school bag and sprinted out the door to the unwelcoming doors the school bus. The bus driver grunted a good morning. I grunted back and casually walked to the back seat at the back of the bus where my 'too- eager -friend', Goten was waiting.

I grinned and sat down next to him.

"So, sup dude?" I smiled and 'high-fived' Goten and head butted him in a greeting.

"nuthin' much. Sweat' chillin' man...sweat chillin'..." Goten replied.

"ahhhhh...new school year and plenty of mischief to cause' eh?" I asked but really weren't expecting an answer." By the way...isn't it "sweet chillin'"?


	2. Babes, Homework and cheezles

Hey guyz. Now I'm writing my 2nd chapter. Any requests? I'm glad if u can e-mail them to me or review. Please review coz if nobody doez then no one is reading so I'll just delete da story. Thx guyz.

Trunk's POV.

I slammed my locker shut and arranged the pile of books in my arms.

_Geez.... this day has only started and already it is starting to suck._ I thought and reluctulantly headed off to my next period.

"Nooo.....shitty homework!!!!!!!" I groaned as I sat in my desk the following afternoon at home studying.

Already it was the first day and I've made an idiot of myself to the new girls that came.

I never realised what an idiot I look like with this shitty hairdo.

_Maybe I should comb it rather then wet it and ruffle it._ I gazed at my reflection in my can of coke and slicked back my hair with my hand. I hated Mondays. I also hated to be rejected my girls. I mean... I AM the girl king!!! I deserve a really hot chick like Pamela Anderson....

_Sigh.... nice tits..._ I drooled and snapped out of my daze.

I reached into my draw and extracted my mp3 player.

_I'll just listen to some music and then maybe sneak out through my window and go to da gamez arcade...._ I turned the music up to full volume and pumped my head to the beat.

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to sunday  
Maybe til monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"  
  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?  
Dr Dre "Man, you must be up out your mind"  
DRE! (HA-HA)  
Beer goggles blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

_Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it_...

Suddenly a rather obvious tapping snapped me from my world of music.

I cautiously peeled the earphones from my ear and listened for another sound...yes. Yes another tap...it came from outside...sounded like on glass.

I ripped my curtain aside and saw a round rock flying to my face. I jumped in fright but then watched it hit the glass with a thonk and tumble down to the ground again.

I pushed my window open and shouted "OI!! WHAT DO YA THINK YA DOIN'? SHOVING ROCKS UP MY ASS OVA HERE!!??"

I looked down to find a young girl standing around and looking embarrassed. She had a thick sheet of dark, sharp hair that grew just past her armpits and glistening eyes that sparkled all the way from my window. From the moment I saw her that was it. I knew I fell in love with her. The way she stood and blushed a soft rose colour and clutched her bag in her arms. It made me nearly lurch out of the window and kiss her soft lips.

"ummmm sorry I got the wrong house...I thought Hailey White lived here..."she blushed even harder and apologized again.

I just stood there... transfixed to the floor. I gaped at her beauty open-mouthed and admired her body. Geez I felt like a complete idiot.

"Err, no worries. It's ok really. Do you want to come in or something?" I offered and grinned sheepishly. It was pretty obvious she knew I liked her. She laughed and agreed.

I sprinted downstairs and threw the door open and invited her inside.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coke? Water? Milk? Coffee?" I asked and guided her into the kitchen where she sat down on the stool and looked around.

"No thanks. By the way I'm Pan Son." She smiled her dazzling smile and offered her hand to shake.

" Pleased to meet you, I'm Trunks Briefs and as you see my name is rather...related to underwear..." I bent down and kissed her hand as she gasped with laughter and giggled at my show.

"I better be going now Trunks, I got to find Hailey coz' she promised me to introduce me to a bunch of guyz and her other friends." She smiled and elegantly slid off the stool and walked out to the hall.

I felt a sharp pang of jealousy at the mention of other "guyz". I followed her and started to protest but the way she looked at me I knew I should just shut up and eat shit. I said goodbye and watched her walk off towards the next-door neighbour and ring the bell. I closed the door and checked my watch. 4:45pm. Another few hours and mom will be home shortly followed by dad.

"Ah I give a shit on homework! Radioactive Shit!" I laughed to myself like a retarded freak and grabbed a bag of mini cheezles from the cupboard.

I randomly clicked through all the 47 channels on the TV and settled on watching a random kids cartoon.

_Ah life is so simple sometimes...all the best things in life are practically food...sex.... naps...and MORE FOOD!!! _I thought to myself and grinned stupidly as I munched on my cheezle and wiped the yellow cheese-flavoured power from my chin and nose.

_This day wasn't SO bad...I had met this really hot- babe-of-a-Pan...._ Yep that all that can describe her.


End file.
